Guide catheters are used to place catheters, electrode leads and the like in desired locations within the body of a patient. A guide catheter typically includes an elongated sheath that is inserted into a blood vessel or another portion of the body. A catheter or lead is introduced through an inner channel defined by the sheath.
When the catheter or lead is intended to remain in the body for an extended period of time, the sheath is typically removed. To ease removal, some guide catheters are constructed to permit longitudinal slitting. Specifically, the proximal end of the catheter may be fitted with a slitting instrument that serves to slit the sheath along its length. The slitting instrument facilitates removal of the sheath from the body of the patient, leaving the catheter or lead in place.
To enable precise positioning of a catheter or lead, the guide catheter often comprises fluoro or echo visible materials. Using fluoroscopic or ultrasonic imaging techniques, the physician can visualize the guide catheter, and place the catheter or electrode lead in a desired position. Guide catheters typically incorporate radio-opaque or echogenic materials to promote visibility. Unfortunately, some of the materials can make slitting the guide catheter for removal more difficult.